


Heat of the Moment

by pressforward



Series: Hunter's Moon (werewoof au) [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (Leorio has no idea it's heat; it's heat), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Kurapika, Trans Leorio Paladiknight, vampire!Leorio, werewolf!Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressforward/pseuds/pressforward
Summary: Leorio sneaks into Kurapika's house at an inopportune time with... unexpected results.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Hunter's Moon (werewoof au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry........ orz
> 
> Decided to put this as a separate work in a series so the main work would stay roughly in the 'rated T for teen' zone.
> 
> Was feeling silly, so title's from ['Heat of the Moment' by Asia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvdYll1euGU)

The sound of the front door opening wakes him. Leorio jerks upright, but it's just Kurapika, judging from the sigh and the click of the lock, which he's gotten way better about after Leorio's met him. (Sure, he says it was just that one time, but excuses, excuses.)

Leorio yawns, turns over. He crept in sometime in the early dawn, caught between other safe places to hide; always nice to have a standing invite. It's not fully night yet, even if Kurapika's guest bedroom has those blackout curtains that make it easy to forget, and he figures he'll give it a few to make sure the sun's really down before heading out to say hi. 

He dozes a little longer, then rolls over to take a peek at whatever light is coming in through the door. Looks mostly dark, so he can risk it.

Shuffling off the bed, he yawns, jaw cracking, then gets up and brushes himself down to get rid of any wrinkles. When he opens the door, it's fully dark, with most of the house lights off except the one in Kurapika’s room. Cool. He’ll stop in, see if Kurapika has any plans, and if he does, well, there’s always heading on back to his own place and studying.

There's an uneven sigh, then Kurapika's voice drifts down the hall. _"Leorio."_

Oh shit, does he already know Leorio's here? Maybe he peeked in and saw him there. Is he mad? 

Leorio hustles down the hall to where Kurapika's door is open, pokes his head in, then freezes.

Kurapika's flat out, hands down his pants, head thrown back with his teeth digging into his lower lip. So. He's not mad. Also not aware that Leorio's here, apparently. Maybe it's best to keep it that way.

Leorio starts to withdraw slowly, then clips his ear on the doorframe. 

_Fuck._

Kurapika's eyes snap open and he immediately rolls up and off the bed. Hard to tell, it happens so fast, but for a second, Leorio would swear his eyes went red. 

Then he sees that Kurapika has a knife in hand _(does he sleep with those? **Why is that hot?)** _and it’s pointed directly at him.

_FUCK._

“Uh,” Leorio tries, then, “Hey.”

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” Kurapika says, all his words clipped at the ends, and oh boy, he is pissed. 

"More like what d'you think _you're_ doing," Leorio retorts, and Kurapika goes beet-red, mouth pressing flat. 

"I--" he starts, then grinds his teeth, and says, _"You--"_

Leorio cocks his head, leans against the doorframe, more nonchalant than he feels, but he hasn't gotten stabbed yet so he might as well push his luck. He grins, then says, "Don't you wanna try the real thing?"

Kurapika just bares his teeth, now sporting some _very_ respectable fangs, and oh shit, that's hot. Leorio stays frozen in the doorway.

Kurapika's lips only roll partway down over his teeth, glint of fangs still showing. Then he clacks the knife down on his nightstand and jerks his head. "Get in here."

Well, Leorio hasn't gotten this old by turning a good thing down. He shucks off his jacket and gets right on in there. 

"Don't ask questions," Kurapika warns him, slides off his pants, then his boxers.

"Oh nice," Leorio says, giddy. "Matchies."

“What—” Kurapika begins, but Leorio’s already yanking off his shirt and wiggling out of his binder. It’s convenient, not having to breathe, but man, he feels bad for regular humans. 

“Ah,” Kurapika says after a moment, doing the thing where he’s obviously trying not to stare.

Leorio snorts, then grabs Kurapika's hands, puts them right over his tits. "Go ahead," he says, then pulls him close.

Kurapika flushes, but recovers fast, dips his head down to kiss all over Leorio's chest. Leorio slides one finger beneath his chin and tips it up, then kisses him. 

Kurapika's mouth latches over his, both arms looping around his neck. When Leorio gets both hands on his hips, he wriggles in close, gasps a little when Leorio lifts him, holding him up easy as anything. Then his legs fold around Leorio's waist and he dives in again.

Leorio pushes him onto the bed and gets to work.

“You keep coming into my house,” Kurapika pants, hands digging into his sheets, “Without invitation. At the _worst_ times.”

“Shut up and lemme come in your house instead.” Leorio leans forward, lightly scrapes his fangs along the curve of Kurapika’s shoulder, follows with his tongue. “Besides, I had _plenty_ of invitation.”

Kurapika groans in response, hips working, still hot and tight around Leorio's fingers. Then he says, “You could borrow something,” trying to sound cool and nonchalant even as he's breathless with his face flushing a deeper red.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Kurapika says, then wriggles free to go rummaging around in his closet.

He comes back with a bundle of leather straps and a dildo. He settles himself on the bed, watching hungrily as Leorio steps into the harness, tightens it, makes sure it's secure. It's a nice one, leather and stainless steel buckles and rivets, and the dick he slotted in is...

Kurapika tosses something at him overhand, and Leorio catches a little bottle of lube. He slicks one palm, slides it up and down the dildo. Yeah, it's gonna do the job just fine.

He looks up and Kurapika's already leaning back, legs spread, and Leorio comes in to brace over him. 

"So?" he says, and Kurapika makes a face at him and drags him down. Yep! He's into that.

Leorio slides into him, bit by bit. Each press in has Kurapika moaning, and he leans in, licks at Kurapika's neck, and it's warm and open and tempting. He groans, buries his face in Kurapika's shoulder, hips grinding against Kurapika's. 

Kurapika is hot and wet against him, legs closing around him. 

"I want," he says, a hint of a whimper at the back of his throat. Then he turns his face into his elbow and full-on whines, mouth dropping open as Leorio keeps thrusting into him. But he's twisting on the sheets, hands pressed flat as he starts turning himself over, one leg starting to rise.

Leorio pulls out, which makes him whine again, head dropping back against the bed. "Come on, roll over. You want doggie-style, we'll do it doggie-style."

"Do _not_ call it that."

"Wolfie-style. Whatever floats your boat."

"You're dead to me."

"Sure am!"

Kurapika snarls over his shoulder at him, but there's hardly any teeth in it and he's turning over, ass up. Now there's something Leorio never thought he'd see.

He grins, giddy and wide, and dives back in, gets a little breathless _‘Oomph’_ from Kurapika as he sinks in to the hilt. He gets one hand on Kurapika's hip, lets him have it. 

Kurapika's already come once, cry sharp and strained before he started panting into the sheets, but then he kept pressing up against Leorio, who obliges him, keeps thrusting in. Kurapika writhes against him, hands clenching, then presses his face into the sheets. When he starts to buck, Leorio doubles down, thrusts into him hard.

Kurapika's shoulders bunch, and he muffles himself against the bed. Then he turns his face aside, panting as Leorio slows. 

Leorio lets him loose, and he rolls onto his back, still gasping. 

"I," he starts, then swallows hard. "Can I— Come here."

He pats the bed just above his shoulders, and this night honestly could not be getting any better. Leorio gets back on the bed, moving up to kneel above Kurapika. 

"Come on," he manages, breathless, and Kurapika leans up, mouth closing wet and greedy over him. Leorio groans, hips rocking down to meet him.

It's nice, and more than nice, Kurapika's mouth pressed over him, tongue sliding between his labia, lips coming up to suck at his clit. There's a rush of heat as Kurapika pants against him, then his mouth presses close again and he keeps at it, licking hungry and wet at Leorio, sometimes with a slurping noise that shouldn't be as much of a turn-on as it is. 

"That's it," Leorio says, low and hoarse, biting his lower lip, and Kurapika moans beneath him. "Keep going."

His hips snap down as he comes, and Kurapika makes a strangled noise, then gamely keeps tongue-fucking him, licking fast and deep with just a little promise of teeth as he keeps his mouth spread wide. Leorio groans, hunching over, hands planted against the mattress, Kurapika's fingers digging into his thighs. 

Kurapika keeps licking into him, the little bastard, makes him come again, gasping. And he doesn't let up, makes Leorio jolt and swear another two, three times before he drags in enough air to say, "Enough! Quit it! Mercy!"

Kurapika's hands loosen, and Leorio rolls off of him to flop bonelessly onto the bed, still twitching. He jams his face into a pillow and shuts his eyes, shivering. Who knew the guy would be so good with his tongue?

When he evens out, he sighs, turns over to find Kurapika staring up at the ceiling, face wiped clean. Okay. 

After a moment, Kurapika tosses his head listlessly to the side and glances at Leorio. "So how long have you been nursing this little infatuation?"

"Excuse you, I don't _nurse_ anything. I _doctor_ it."

"You med student it, you mean."

"Yeah, okay. I'll give you that one. Also that's big words from you. _Someone_ was jacking it to some weird fantasy, and it wasn't me."

Kurapika just makes a face, going red again, and that's adorable. Leorio takes a look at the windows, then gets up and heads over to them.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, closing the curtains? Unless you want me to fry." He stops, then belatedly adds, "Or go. Do you want me to go?"

Kurapika just keeps staring at him. Leorio keeps his hands on the curtains, doesn't move. Then, slowly, Kurapika says, "Stay."

Okay, then. Leorio shuts the last curtain and heads back to the bed. When he hesitates, Kurapika sits up, mouth flat and stern, then beckons him forward.

Leorio slides in, takes the dare and nestles close. Kurapika takes a deep breath, then leans in to kiss him, slow, teeth starting to work at his lower lip. Ballsy, taking a bite at a vampire. Leorio gets both hands on his hips and pulls him closer, deepens the kiss. 

When they pull apart, it's quiet, both of them just staring at each other.

Leorio says, “So this is weird, right?"

"Extremely."

"Should we like. Talk about it? Not talk about it?"

Kurapika groans, rolls over. "I'm going to sleep."

"Not me. I'm wide awake, baby."

That gets him a pillow to the face. He bundles it behind him, because Kurapika severely miscalculated and he gets _two_ pillows now, which is awesome. Then Kurapika just steals one back and flops onto it like a man on a mission, which, yeah, makes sense. Guy was probably getting ready to sleep before... everything.

Leorio turns onto his side. "I'll be here when you wake up," he says, and Kurapika gives him an unreadable look, eyes wide and mouth flat, but then he leans his head in to nudge Leorio's shoulder, and curls against him. 

Leorio pets his shoulder, then gives in to temptation and scritches Kurapika behind one ear. Kurapika grumbles, then leans into the touch. That's nice.

Settling in, Leorio shuts his eyes. Guess he's here for another day. He's got no complaints.


End file.
